On tombe toujours amoureux, peu import qui l'on est
by Kazu.NYAN.maru.SAMA
Summary: MikuxTakuya / KanonxBou / TerukixYuuki - Miku, peu accepté par les autres, et Takuya, sont deux amis d'enfance. Un jour il font la connaissance de Kanon, et de Teruki de Bou quelques temps après. Mais Miku n'a pas toujours été comme il est maintenant, et Kanon veut savoir pourquoi, ce qu'il va découvrir ne l'enchantera pas tellement /!\LEMON APRES QUELQUES CHAPITRES /!\


**Titre de la Fiction: On tombe toujours amoureux, peut importe qui l'on est ~**

**Personnages:** Tout les membres d'An Cafe (même Bou :3) & quelques autres perso's qui servent presque à rien x)  
**Prairing (couples):** Miku x Takuya / Kanon x Bou / Yuuki x Teruki  
**Rating:** Allez, disons M (Lemon) 8D  
**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab' aucun de n'appartient !

**Note:** Cette Fiction est une commande de Miku70 o( = ' w ' = )o & toutes les phrases entre (parenthèses) sont mes petites intrusion, c'est donc moi qui cause :B

**Titre du chapitre: Just a nyappy day !**

**POV Miku ~****  
**

**- TAKUYAAA !**

Je sautais sur mon ami, manquant de le faire tomber. Ce dernier soupira.

**- Miku... la douceur et la discretion, tu connaît ?**

** - Missant ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué...**

Je fit la mine la plus boudeuse que je pu, sachant que Takuya ne m'en voudrait plus. Gagné ! Il me lâche un petit sourire.

**- Toi aussi Miku.**

**- Hé hé !**

**- Allez viens, on va ranger nos affaires !**

**- Hai !**

Je lâchais mon ami pour récupérer mes valises que j'avais laissé tomber près de la grille du lycée, puis on emprunta le même chemin que les années précédentes pour nous rendre à notre chambre d'internat. Ça allait faire trois ans qu'on partageait la même chambre. Tout le monde me trouve bizarre, alors personne ne veut être avec nous, comme ça, on est tranquilles !

Mais alors qu'on arrivait à la porte de la chambre, un pion nous interpella.

**- Takuya, Miku ! Je vous présente Sano Shinya -autrement dit, Kanon- votre nouveau coloc'. Il est tout nouveau ici, alors je compte sur vous pour l'aider. Allez, ****je**** vous laisse !**

Il repartit, nous laissant avec ce Sano Shinya, allias Kanon. Mais il est plutôt mignon le petit ! Enfin petit... il est plus grand que moi. Sans un mot, on rangeait nos affaires, je prenais le même lit qu'avant, celui qui est sous la fenêtre, Takuya celui d'à côté, et Kanon celui d'en face. Le silence devenant trop pesant, j'entrepris d'entamer la conversation.

**- Eto... tu viens d'où Kanon ?**

**- Je suis d'ici, mais j'étais pas dans le même lycée...**

**- Et pourquoi t'es venus ici alors ?** (oui, oui, il est curieux le p'tit Miku :B)

**- ...**

Il fixait le sol, comme si je n'avais jamais parlé.

**- Désolé, si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, t'as le droit !**

**- Ah non, c'est pas ça ! En fait, mon père est... mort il y a six ans, et ma mère s'est remariée. Mais son nouveau mari s'est tué dans un accident de voiture il y a un mois, Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté, et elle a tenté de sauter du toit d'un immeuble. On l'en a empêché à temps. Pas longtemps après, elle s'est gavé de médoc'. Maintenant, elle est dans le coma. Ma grand-mère est tout ce qu'il me reste, mais comme elle ne peut pas s'occuper de moi, elle m'a envoyé ici.**

Un lourd silence suivit, mais il fut très rapidement coupé par ma voix et mes larmes.

**- C'est trop triiiste !** *snif*

Je sautais au cou de Kanon, le faisant tomber sur le dos, sur son lit (imaginez la position 8D). Je continuais de déverser mes larmes sur mon coloc', alors que Takuya était plié sur son lit.

**- Mais... mais !**

**- Ah Ah ! Kanon, fait pas gaffe à Miku, il déraille un peu des fois !** *rires*

**- Mais il est complètement taré tu veux dire !**

**- Hé ! Missants ! Vous êtes missants !**

Je m'assis sur le lit de Kanon, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

**- Mais boude pas Miku, je rigolais...**

**- T'aurais pas du Kanon...** *rires*

**- Hein ?! **

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que je lui saute à nouveau au cou.

**- Nyaaa ! Merci Kanoooon !**

Le dit Kanon, cette fois, éclata de rire, en même temps que Takuya. Je les suivis peu après. Je sens que cette année va être bien meilleures que les précédents.

**Alors ! Vos avis ? (= ' w ' = )**

**Au début, je peux vous dire que j'ai, mais alors bien, bien galéré !**

**Dès que je faisais un truc, je le trouvais bien, mais en relisant, je le trouvais foireux,**

**alors je déchirais et je recommençais. Mais je sais pas, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration ( = ' _ ' = )**

**Je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais j'ai déjà entamé le deuxième chapitre !**

**Oui, bon, il est court, mais ce n'est qu'un petit "Prologue", c'est juste pour faire démarrer,**

**après, ça sera plus long. ( = ' o ' = )**


End file.
